Let Me Hold Your Hand
by MissForgetfulMe
Summary: Gray cautiously took Juvia's hand into his. He had this feeling in his gut that she would freak out, pull back her hand and give him the biggest, hardest, strongest bitch-slap he would ever receive in the history of slaps but surprisingly Juvia only intertwine her porcelain smooth slender fingers with his and smiled. Commission for Oinochoe on DeviantArt!


**Commission for ****Oinochoe on DeviantArt!**

**My username is Cinnamon-Toast, by the way just in case you wanna pay me for stories or to donate. I would appreciate that XD Link on my profile.  
**

**The plot was Oinochoe's idea, I just mixed some things up and wrote it for her.**

**3 thousand words, baby, longest ever written!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Let Me Hold Your Hand**

* * *

Gray walked through the streets of the city named Crocus silently. He seemed calm and collective on the outside but on the inside, all hell was lose!

Just a few hours ago, Erza Scarlet, one of his fellow Nakama told him Juvia Lockser _liked_ him.

_Liked him!_

And not just simple; Oh I like you. We get along well! Let's be buddies!

No, no, no! It was like _like._

Gray Fullbuster was _confused_. He had never been the type of guy to think about romance and such. He thought all those crappy love stuff was pure bullshit. He was the opposite. Gray liked action, brawls, hard on fist fighting not roses, candy and confessions. _Disgusting._

Truth be told, he could never imagine ever being like those couples all lovey-dovey. Sometimes their –those random couples- love was so powerfully mushy that it made him want to puke his cereal out every morning when he sees them stroll hand-in-hand like love birds in a pod ... or two peas in a bush ... or something like that, whatever, you get it.

He didn't want this clear realization that Juvia Lockser like _like_ him.

He wanted it to be the opposite of clear!

He wanted it to be … erm … _un_clear. Mind you, he was no walking dictionary so whatever! He couldn't find the correct words to express what he was feeling anyway.

Gray wondered more around the city, having no idea where the hell he was going.

He practically kicked everything that was an obstacle in his way.

A rock.

An old tin can.

A slow old granny crossing the street . He apologized but got hit by her purse in the face and it felt like she was carrying bricks in that thing.

"_You should have sensed Juvia's feelings for you now." Erza's comment echoed in his head repeating like those stuck time loops. "Can't you be a little more resolute?"_

"I'll show you who's resolute!" Gray screamed to no one in particular. Whatever resolute mean, he'll show it! The onyx haired man scratched his head. "Crap, I should get back, it's late."

"Hey you!" someone called.

The ice-mage blinked and turned his head. "Me?"

"Yes you, dangnabit!" the person said. "Put on some clothes, you nincompoop pervert!"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

The next morning, Gray and his teammates walked into the Grand Magic Games stadium.

Gray hadn't slept a wink last night.

He was a wreck. He had black rings under his black rings. Hair uncombed, clothes wrinkled, steps slurred. This morning he almost put his shoes on the wrong foot if Lucy hadn't inform him of his mistake.

Damn.

Well at least with all the time on his hands from a sleepless night, he had manage to hatch a plan. He was going to avoid Juvia as much as possible. Plain and simple. He hoped it was affective too.

"Gray-Sama?" a feminine voice question.

_Plan fail!_

"_Oh god,"_ Gray thought to himself. _"Why does the world hate me so much?"_

Gray was now face-to-face or erm … face-to-chest with Juvia since she was short, she reached his ear.

"_She __liiiiiiiiikes you~"_ A familiar purr jolted in Gray's mind. _"Thanks a lot brain. What, has Happy taken you over?"_

Gray blushed. "Dammit,"He cursed under his breath.

"Ah- Erm," Juvia shuttered, twiddling with her thumbs. "Ju-Juvia would want to wish Gray-Sama luck before the ga-"

The water-mage didn't get to finish her sentences because Gray panicked and responded; "H-Hey my team needs me now so I- I- I'll just- I need to go. Bye!"

He raced off without another word.

"What'd I do?" Juvia asked herself bewild.

* * *

"Gaje-eee-el-Kun!" Juvia bellowed over the sound of the noisy bar.

Fairy Tail was currently celebrating their epic victory and being well, _Fairy Tail_, a party was welcomed happily.

"What?" the iron dragon snapped, chewing on silverware.

"Anooo," Juvia muttered, frowning. "Juvia think someone is mad at her. What should Juvia do?"

Gajeel raised a brow. He was no psychologist. Nope. "I- I don't know,"

"Juvia thinks- Juvia thinks-" Then the bluenette burst into tears.

Oh _Mavis!_ "H-Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing," she whimpers but Gajeel's not convinced.

"Yeah, I like to cry for no reason too." Gajeel says sarcastically, hoping it may cheer her up and it did because she laughs softly and slaps his arm lightly.

"Who did this to you? Who's mad at you?" He demands. "He made you cry and because of that, I'll kick his ass!"

"No, it's not a guy." Juvia tells him. "At least not directly."

"Of coarse, that made _sooo_ much sense." The iron dragon replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's a love problem," the water-mage explained. "What should Juvia do?"

He didn't know the first thing about love. He was definitely not a love doctor. "I dunno," He shrugged. "Ask someone else, Juvia."

Juvia pouted more. "You're no help, Gajeel-Kun."

"I have no advice for yah. Especially 'bout yer problem with that stripped."

Tears filled the bluenette's eyes. "Gajeel-Kun is being mean to her! Everyone hates Juvia!" She whined.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop it. No one hates yah." the raven-headed, pierced man soothed his best friend, though he hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for crying girls. Mainly Juvia … and Levy but that was a huge secret! "I'm sorry, 'kay. But I can't help yah 'bout this romance shit."

"Romance is not shit." Juvia said. "It's- It's special."

"Fine, whatever," he responded. "Main point, I have no experience with this _special_ crap of yers."

"Okay," Juvia sigh. "I'll ask some else."

"_Please_," Gajeel begged. He's endured enough of Juvia's fantasies about the ice-mage.

"Thank you, Gajeel-Kun."

"Yeah, okay," he snorts, thank God she's back to normal. He's terrible with crying girls.

* * *

"Cana-San?" Juvia plopped beside the dunked brunette.

Cana took a long sip before looking at the water-mage. "Hmm?" she hummed. "Oh hey, Ju! C'mon, grab a drink! Let's have a contest!"

"Err, no thank you." Juvia declined. "I- Juvia needs advice." She empathize on the word _advice_.

"Well, personally, I think you should wear more revealing clothes. That dress you wore when we traveled to Crocus really showed your bust off _good_ and-"

"_Love advice_," Juvia hissed, embarrassed.

"Oh," the brunette said. "_Oooohhh!"_

"Yes well …" Juvia trailed of. How was she going to start?

"First things first, get over Gray," Cana spoke and took a shot of wine.

"Wha-What?" the bluenette gasped, eyes widen.

"Get over Gray," she repeated. "I know you like him but trust me, he'll friend-zone you until pigs fly."

"H-How did Cana-San know about Juvia's crush on Gray-Sama?" Juvia whispered, pink to the ears.

Cana laughed drunkly. "You've gotta be dense to not notice that! Everyone knows you like Gray-boy!"

"E-Everyone?" Juvia echoed, red as Adam's apple itself. "Really?"

"Yup, oh, well except Gray of coarse," she slapped Juvia on the back. "Anyway, you should get over ice brain, you've been crushing on him for a year now and he hasn't notice a _thing_! Now that dude with the white hair from Lamia Scale."

Juvia squeaked. "Lyon-Sama?"

"Yes, that guy, whatever-Sama, he really knows how to romance a woman!" Cana answered. "You should give him a chance. Go on a date with the freaky guy. He really likes you!"

Romance. Date. Like.

Those simple words echoed in Juvia's head. She wanted all those things so bad! But it was not from Gray-Sama!

True, she had liked Gray-Sama for a year, 3 months, 16 days, 9 hours, 27 minutes and 45 seconds now but _who_ was counting? Not her!

Could she really lose interest in Gray just like that? In a snap?

Juvia Lockser was confused now.

When she asked for love advice, she didn't expect it to have such a _negative _impact on her.

"But Cana-San, why does Juvia have to get over Gray-Sama to be loved?" Juvia questioned. "Cana-San's advice isn't very accurate."

"You wanna be loved right? And I'm giving you advice. That's why it's called love advice and Gray's not giving you any love. Simple, do the math."

"I-" Juvia opened her mouth to respond but a second later the bar door was pushed open.

"I have come for Juvia-Chan!" a voice announced. It was Lyon Bastia, he struck one of those fancy poses as he entered. Okay, that was freaky.

"There's your chance, Ju! Go!" Cana pushed Juvia off her seat. "Yo, Lamia dude, Juvia's here!"

Lyon's face light up as he paced towards her. "Juvia-Chan, would you have the pleasure of going out to dinner with me?"

"Oh- I err …" Juvia shuttered. "Don't you think it's a little _too_ early?"

"It's 7pm," Lyon answered.

"R-Really? Juvia didn't notice but Juvia's not that hungry right now." Juvia preoccupied.

"I can wait," his eyes twinkled. Technically she didn't shoot him down. She didn't decline, _yet_.

"Juvia isn't very hungry," she lied.

The white-haired man spoke again. "We can have a light meal,"

"Juvia-"

"Oh for the love of God!" Cana threw her hands in the air, tired of the comments thrown back and forth like a tennis ball. "She'd love to go out with you, what's-your-face."

"Wha- Juvia would what?"

Lyon smiled and pulled her out of the bar. "Come, Juvia-Chan. I've reserved a nice little restaurant I know you'll enjoy."

As the Lyon dragged Juvia out of the bar another person came in.

"Yo Alberona," Greeted Bacchus, a somewhat frienemy from the guild The Drunken Falcon.

Cana stopped her drinking and stared at the intruder. She realized through her drunkenness, it was the guy she lost to a few nights ago. "You, drunken Chinese guy, let's have a rematch!"

"Oh?" Bacchus cooed. "Well, I am in the mood to whoop your ass again. Can't wait to lose again huh?"

"I won't lose _this time_," Cana snapped, furious.

Bacchus smirked. "Challenge accepted,"

* * *

Lyon strolled towards the restaurant with his arm wrapped firmly around Juvia's waist. The water-mage squirmed but it was no vail, he was determine to take her out.

Juvia sigh. _"Well, Juvia is hungry._" Her mind reasoned. _"Maybe this is a sign."_

The bluenette sheepishly gave Lyon a wobbly smile which he beamed back like he was nominated as the strongest mage that ever lived. It made Juvia feel guilty to decline his offer now. So there was no going back.

Little did they know that someone was watching murderously in the shadows.

* * *

"Isn't this nice, Juvia-Chan?" Lyon asked politely, now at the restaurant he was talking about earlier.

Juvia looked up from her menu which she was currently hiding her face in. "Y-Yes, it's lovely."

It was true, the restaurant was stunning. Lush red carpets, marble floor that sparkled, white columns that looked ancient yet posh, a small fountain in the middle of the eatery, velvet curtains, fine dine food, an orchestra playing classical music.

Everything look so … expensive and 5 Star-ish.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking." Lyon told, grinning.

He sounded so mature, well, he was 9 years older than her. It was kinda hard for her to process that he took a liking in her. From Juvia's point of view, he was more of a mature man and she was a child. She kinda was since she talked in a third-point-of-view. Oh My God, maybe Lyon was some _pedophile_.

"_Why brain?" _Juvia screamed in her head. "_Why did you have to bring that to Juvia's thoughts!"_

Juvia laughed weakly at Lyon's comment.

"Excuzamua, sir, zeu cannot enter zis restaurant without za reservation." Spoke a staff to a not-so-welcomed customer at the entrance of the restaurant.

"I don't care! Let me in!" a male voice shouted.

"I'm zorry, zir but zeu need a reservation." The worker said again in his thick French accent.

Many heads snap to the commotion, their eyes fixed on the argument.

"You know what, forget it, I'll get her myself." He snapped. "Juvia? Hey Juvia!"

The water-mage immediately recognize the owner of the voice. "Gray-Sama?"

"Gray?" Lyon frowned, sulkily. "What's_ he_ doing here? We haven't even ordered."

"Juvia! I know you're here!" Gray continued to shout, disturbing the calming music playing. "Let's go back to the bar! C'mon!"

"How _rude_," a woman who was sitting beside Lyon and Juvia's table muttered. "That man has _no right_ to this Juvia woman, asking her to accompany him to _a bar_ when she's dining here at this 5 star restaurant."

The woman's date nodded. "Probably some _alcoholic_. I pity his _ex_, she must have moved on but he clearly doesn't get the signal and keeps bothering her."

Juvia sunk lower and lower into her seat. Gray was none of those things but she won't lie, he was embarrassing her.

"Zir _please_, leave now or we'll 'ave to call ze zecurity guards." the worker plead.

"Back off!" the raven-headed ice-mage threatened. "Juvia, hurry up!"

A loud bang was heard and the crowd turned their head again, this time to Lyon. He was _mad_, his clench fists were turning white, his white eyebrows were knitted and Juvia could have swore, he was snarling with anger. "Go away, _Gray_. _Juvia_ doesn't want to go to the _bar_ with _you_. _Juvia's busy_ having dinner with _me._"

It was the first time the bluenette had ever seen Lyon lose his cool like that and it _scared _her. "L-Lyon-Sama, it's o-okay."

But Lyon silenced her with a wave of his hand. "No, it's _not okay_. I've waited _long _and _patiently_ for you to agree to this date and _I am not_ going to let this _idiot_ ruin it."

"Oh please, she doesn't want to go out with _you_," Gray rolled his eyes. "You forced her."

"That's not true!" Lyon pointed an accusing finger at his former teammate, sending daggers, knifes, swords, spears, blades and other sharp object at him.

"Lyon-Sa-" Juvia tried again to sooth him but out of now where the snowy-haired mage decided this was the perfect moment to start fighting with Gray … using his powers … destroying everything in it's path … and freaking out people.

"Run for your lives!"

"Rouge mages!"

"They're mad I tell you! _Mad_!"

In less than a minute the restaurant was destroyed, everything was crumbling down to the ground and everyone in it had ran away to safety except a certain water-mage and 2 ice-mages.

"Juvia likes _me_!"

"_Anoo, Lyon-sama?"_

"In your dreams!"

"_Gray-Sama?"_

"Don't sass me! I'm older than you, you should _respect_ me!"

"_Somebody?"_

"I'd rather run around Magnolia _nude_!"

"_Anyone?"_

"Like you've never done _that_!"

"_Seriously, guys!"_

"Shut up, snow head!"

"_Boys, look, I'm naked!"_

"No, you shut up, jerk face!"

Juvia was getting tired of this. She felt like a forget toy left in a duty old corner. The bluenette was 95 percent sure if she turned her back now and headed to the motel she was crashing in with the rest of Fairy Tail Team B, neither of them would notice.

She was just sick of them competing over every single thing that crossed their way.

Did they even care about her?

Juvia sigh and messaged her temples. Oh god, she was being ignored by both her crush and crusher.

"That's it! This fight is over,"Juvia declared standing in the middle of them. "Would you guys just cut it out before I water lock both of you!"

Lyon immediately stopped bad-mouthing Gray and admitted defeat.

Gray on the other hand, ambushed Lyon with a sideway giant fist made of ice. It avoided Juvia easily, punched Lyon and knocked him down.

Juvia gasped. "Lyon-Sama!"

"Don't worry about him," Gray insured, grabbed Juvia and began running away. "We're getting out of here!"

"Wha-"

"Damn it, Gray!" Lyon shook his fist angrily, sitting up from the ground as Gray took off with Juvia.

Gray laughed while Juvia shouted out an apologic; "Sorry Lyon-Sama!"

* * *

After the two Fairy Tail mages ran a few kilometers away from the once 5 Star Restaurant, they stopped and rested on a bench, wheezing and panting.

Gray was still somewhat smiling after punching Lyon while Juvia doubtfully pouted at her guild mate.

"Gray-Sama, that was very mean of you,"

The raven-headed man raised a brow. "He deserved it. He practically forced you to eat with him,"

"Well, Juvia wouldn't really say Lyon-Sama forced her." Juvia bargained. "More like, unwillingly followed him to dinner."

"Juvia," Gray groaned, giving himself a face palm.

"Yes?"

Gray explained. "That's called forcing."

"Oh," the bluenette mouthed. "B-But still, just because Gray-Sama's mad at Juvia doesn't mean he has to be mean to Lyon-Sama too."

"What?" Gray exclaimed. "I'm not mad at you. When was I mad at you?" The ice-mage racked his brain on the last time he ever yelled at her, so far, he came up blank.

Juvia played with the hem of her skirt. "Juvia just figure Gray-Sama was mad at her and hated her."

"I don't hate you," Gray admitted.

Actually, he didn't know how he felt for Juvia. All he knows is that, one minute they were enemies then poof, poof, they became close friends but there's something more. He can't really explain it but there's just this funny feeling he's been having. His heart's been feeling whack for some time, Gray thought he was having heart problems and was gonna die from a disease but now … now …

"I- I'm still confused," Gray admitted, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. "I dunno how I feel about you."

Juvia blinked. "What do you mean, Gray-Sama?"

"_Don't make me say it," _Gray muttered in his brain. _"Why are you so oblivious at times like this?"_

"I mean," his eyes stared back at hers, making direct eye contact. "I mean, I thought we were nothing more than friends, _good_ friends, nakamas … but then I've been having this _feeling_ and when I saw you and Lyon together on a da- outing, I kinda got mad,"

"Oh,"

"B-But not at you," Gray quickly said. "Okay, maybe mad isn't the right word. Erm, jealous perhaps?"

Juvia still seemed confused. "Jealous of what?"

"You and Lyon,"

"For having dinner together?" Juvia asked.

"_No, for riding on magical unicorns together," _Gray wanted to say but held his tongue.

He nodded and confirmed. "Yes,"

"B-But- It was nothing!"

Gray blushed and pressed his lips together. "Look," he cleared his throat. "I- Erza told me you liked me then I kinda overheard your conversation with Cana,"

"Oh," Juvia's mouth once again formed an 'O', she darted her eyes guiltily on the ground and kicked a pebble.

"A-And like I said, I dunno how I feel about you,"

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"But," Gray broke the tension and cautiously took Juvia's hand into his. He once again had this _feeling_ in his gut that she would freak out, pull back her hand and give him the biggest, hardest, strongest bitch-slap he would ever receive in the history of slaps but surprisingly Juvia only intertwine her porcelain smooth slender fingers with his and smiled. "I know I want to be more than a friend to you and I'm not talking best friends," he continued smiling. "I think, I like you. Like you, _like you_."

"Okay," Juvia replied shortly, grinning at him. "Juvia thinks she likes Gray-Sama too. Like you, _like you_."

"Really?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes,"

"Let me hold your hand, okay?" Gray spoke.

"Okay_,_" Juvia echoed.

"Alright,"

"Yeah,"

"Yup, great," Gray muttered. "Yes,"

"This is a little awkward,"

"Yes it is," God, why do romantic movies always skip ahead and not mention what happens after the hero and heroin becomes a couple. "Should we go back to the bar?"

"I- Juvia thinks so,"

"Alright," they stood up and walked towards the bar, hand-in-hand.

And for the first time ever, Gray didn't want to puke his cereal out.

* * *

Cana stirred, she groaned and squinted at the sunlight.

"_Did I win?"_ the first thought entered her mind.

The last thing she remembered last night was giving Juvia some drunken love advice then having a drinking contest with that guy from the other guild, Something Puppy or was it Drunken Something. Oh whatever, she was too busy having a hangover.

"_I must have lost,"_ she thought again. _"That would explain the black out and the reason I'm lying in bed."_

The brunette turned and accidently smacked her hand on something hard.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?" she cursed and pulled the covers that was hiding the hard object.

Her eyes widen as she discovered a very much naked Bacchus sleeping beside her.

Then something hit her, she was naked with a dude in bed. She didn't even remember his name or his guild, how could this have happened?

"Oh fuck,"

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please correct my grammar and spelling! **


End file.
